


Maybe I Am The Better Top

by JadeWritesStuff



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, meve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeWritesStuff/pseuds/JadeWritesStuff
Summary: Hugs, phones, and strap-ons. Many things help to establish Maze and Eve's relationship. Maybe how foolishly in love Maze is with Eve. Or perhaps the pictures that Eve sends Maze whilst they're apart.The question is...who tops?





	Maybe I Am The Better Top

Maze prefers to leave her phone on silent.

The sheer thought of that ridiculous ringtone interrupting her work irritated Maze, whether it be bounty-hunting some sick criminal or drinking herself blind at Lux. Now, of course, spending time with her beautiful girlfriend, Eve.

Lucifer insisted she kept her phone on full blast. As his chief hunting machine, Maze promised with all the darkness in her soul that she wouldn’t prioritise her personal life over the job. Both Lucifer and Chloe doubted that, until Maze threatened to stab them with her blades.

However, she lied. 

Spring King’s ‘Who Are You?’ blasted from the phone, disrupting the peaceful morning.

Maze slowly opened her eyes, furrowing them. She groaned, stretching her arms to feel the sweet click of her stiff limbs. One hand grasped her phone, whilst the other returned to caressing Eve’s curly hair. Her girlfriend shifted as she awakened from the ringtone, moving her palm from Maze’s naked chest to her neck. Eve curled her hands around her nape, pulling herself closer so she could press a few kisses on Maze’s neck.

“Hmm…?” Eve murmured, “Who is that?”

Maze sighed, “The whore himself.”

She rolled her eyes as Lucifer continued to call, preceding to answer it.

“This better be good enough for me to leave my bed,” Maze threatened.

Lucifer’s chuckle irritated her. “Well, I do apologise disturbing your fun, but why not tackle fun with more fun?”

“Another bounty for me to hunt?” Maze replied.

“Indeed, Mazie-kins.”

“Do _ not _ call me that.”

“Terribly sorry. I’ll leave the nicknames to your girlfriend,” Lucifer winked as he replied.

Speaking of her, Maze gazed back at Eve. She couldn’t resist those endearing eyes, the type that begged with her beautiful soul. _ Stay in bed. _Maze sighed, dragging her fingers through her hair towards Eve’s back. She’d always smile at that.

“Send me the name,” Maze advised, “I’ll have him dead as soon as I see him.”

That’s when Chloe took ahold of the phone. “Yeah, Maze, no killing.”

Maze scoffed, “You take the fun outta everything.”

“Thanks, girl. See you soon.”

Maze ended the call with a puff. She cuddled closer to Eve, cupping her face and kissing her gently. Eve let out a soft moan, nudging her nose against hers. She broke the kiss so they could rest their foreheads together. Maze spared a few moments to gaze into Eve’s eyes. They must’ve hypnotised her, or perhaps her staggering beauty did the trick. But, she knew everything originated from love. She wasn’t afraid to admit she was in love with Eve; at this point, everyone knew what the conversation starter would be with Maze. _ Have you met my girlfriend, yet? I should tell you about my girlfriend. Did I mention she’s my girlfriend? She’s perfect. _

“I’m sorry,” Maze frowned.

Eve caressed Maze’s lip with her thumb. “Don’t be, honeybun. You already made up for it last night.”

They giggled together.

“Which part did you like most?” Maze cocked a brow.

Eve bit her lip. “Hmm...that’s a hard decision.”

“What about the tongue thing?” Maze winked.

Eve gasped with a dazed smile as she remembered. “How could I forget?”

The phone dinged. Lucifer sent the details as Maze requested: a dealer named Benjamin Short forcing multiple kids to buy LSD.

“Damn, we got another drug case,” Maze handed Eve the phone, “we got a break from the cocaine this time.”

Eve laughed, “Maybe we could try it out.”

Maze rolled her eyes with a grin. “That’s the worst idea. You and drugs do not mix well.”

“You’re absolutely right,” she purred, kissing Maze’s shoulder, “I mix better with something else.”

Sighing, Maze rose from the bed. She kept her fingers entwined with Eve’s for as long as she could before reaching for her clothes. Sleeping naked became a regular pattern when they bought their own apartment together, whether it included sex or not.

“C’mon, or else him and Decker are gonna be on our back,” Maze nudged Eve’s shoulder.

Eve ruffled her hair, hopping from the bed to retrieve her clothing. She peeked behind her shoulder, checking that her girlfriend wasn’t paying attention as she took one of Maze’s outfits from the closet. She giggled quietly as she threw on the blouse and jacket, burrowing her face into the fabric to catch Maze’s infatuating smell of cocoa perfume.

She jerked when Maze looped her arms around Eve’s waist, as well as feeling kisses on her head.

Then, a pause.

“Is that my outfit?”

Eve twirled, curling a strand of hair around her finger. “Mmhm. Pretty sexy, huh?”

Maze grinned, running her hands up and down Eve’s sides. “Maybe I’ll have to rip them off later.”

* * *

“What do you mean,_ stay here _?” 

Eve tilted her head as she faced Chloe in the Precinct. She held Maze’s hand, which almost gripped tightly from rage. But, after years of experience, Chloe seemed unfazed by Maze’s threatening glare.

“What it says on the tin,” Chloe said, “I want you to stay here with us.”

Eve glanced from Maze to Chloe with her innocent eyes. “But, Maze and I are a great team. Aren’t we, honey?”

Maze drew Eve closer, not planning to tear her glare from Chloe. “Correct. Maybe Miss Prissy-Pants is just jealous of us.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself. Lucifer and I have been dating for as long as you guys have.”

Maze shrugged. “The offer is still there.”

“We’re not having an all-woman-threesome.”

“Your loss.”

Chloe sighed, placing her hands on her hips. “Whether you two like it or not, it’s best if Maze goes just this once. This is an important case, and you two...tend to get distracted.”

Eve’s jaw fell open. “How could you say that?”

Maze nodded. “You’re exaggerating, again. Name one time we got _ distracted _.”

“I think I can name about a thousand,” Lucifer entered the room, securing his suit cuffs. “About the majority of them involving a quickie of some kind.”

Eve hunched her shoulders, though she couldn’t fight back the smile on her face. Maze felt her face flush, but she glanced in many directions and cleared her throat.

“Oh please, like you and Chloe haven’t boned in Ella’s compartment,” Maze snickered.

Ella, who’d been extracting evidence from a single glove found buried in the ground, poked her head around the corner. “_ What _?”

Chloe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, glaring at Maze’s devious smile.

Lucifer shoved his hands in his pockets. “I...that’s none of your business, Mazikeen.”

“Then learn to be private instead of whining.”

“You can talk,” he scoffed, “weren’t you and Eve getting it on across the table the other day?”

“Are you guys serious?” Ella cried, “On my _ table _?”

Maze crossed her arms. “We were _ about _ to, until you interrupted us like the creep you are.”

Eve tugged on her arm with a coy smile. “Maaaaze...don’t tell them that."

“Alright, _ enough _,” Chloe sighed. Her cheeks flushed redder than the roses that Lucifer brought for her birthday. “Look, Eve, I’m sure you can do something here to fill the time. Something productive, which isn’t staring into the depths of Maze’s eyes.”

Eve, who’d been already gazing, murmured, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Giving in, Maze sighed and grasped Eve’s hands. She kissed them without breaking eye-contact. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Eve smiled. “I’ll be waiting.”

Maze mirrored her expression; a glint in her eyes from staring too long. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Eve grinned.

Rolling her eyes, but inwardly melting at the endearing gestures between them, Chloe returned to her desk. Lucifer sat on the edge, sending her one of those smiles that made her heart ache.

“You did well, Detective,” Lucifer nodded. “I’d probably return with a bloody nose if I asked Maze the same favour.”

Chloe gave him a smug smile. “For the Devil himself, you’re not firm enough with her.”

“Well I never!” Lucifer pretended to gasp, “I’ll have you know that I am the King of Firmness, through speech and underneath my clothing.”

Chloe stifled a laugh, slapping his arm gently.

“Anyway, there’s one thing you _ did _ miss.”

She cocked a brow. “What’s that?”

“Eve has a phone.”

“And?”

“That phone has a camera...and Maze’s phone number.”

“...Shit.”

* * *

Maze twirls a blade in her hand, watching Benjamin Short struggle against his restraints. He’s desperate to cry out for help, but he wouldn’t fall victim to some random woman. Who kidnapped and tortured him.

Tapping her heeled-boot against the oak flooring, Maze tilted her head. “Now I know why your surname is _ Short_. I’m pretty sure my friend’s daughter is taller than you.”

Short attempted to stand, but he’d only tipped the chair over. He landed on his back with an agonising cry.

“How much longer you gonna keep this up, dingus?” Maze snapped, grabbing the collar of his jacket and yanking him back up.

Short glared back at her. “Until you realise I’m innocent.”

“Innocent people don’t say they’re innocent,” Maze crossed her arms. “You can’t just pretend I didn’t find an entire load of LSD in your bag.”

Short spat in her face, which sparked the fuse. Maze grasped his shirt, pinching his skin in the process and making him cry out. She slammed him onto his back, baring her teeth at him.

“I wanted to keep this harmless, buddy,” Maze snarled, “I just wanna get you thrown in prison and back home to my-”

She cut herself short. Maybe sharing her personal life to a stranger - criminal, more like - wasn’t the best idea.

“Get back to _ what _?” Short mocked, “Your Mommy and Daddy?”

Maze clenched her teeth. “That’s none of your-”

Once again, her phone dinged. Maze closed her eyes and exhaled. She retrieved her phone; her heart jumped upon seeing Eve’s name next to dozens of hearts. Glancing between Short and the phone, she slipped away and restricted herself to typing _ one _ message.

Until she saw Eve’s message - or _ image _, for that matter.

Short strained his neck. “Is that your boyfriend asking if you need any help?”

Maze glared at him briefly, before directing her attention to the image. Eve must’ve found an empty room in the Precinct, and the time to send _ that _ certain image. If only she wasn’t stuck with the dimwit who had no sense of privacy, she’d ride straight back to the precinct and tear off the rest of her clothing.

More images were delivered. Maze figured she should’ve fought the burn in her loins, but she had no intention to ignore it. Her girlfriend was so goddamn _ hot_.

She murmured underneath her breath, “C’mon, Eve…”

“Eve?” Short repeated.

Maze lobbed the blade at his shoulder. He screamed, wiggling against the ropes again.

She shook her head, fighting back a smile as she scrolled through her texts. _ Getting horny on the job is not cool, Eve_.

Checking that Short seemed occupied with the blade wedged into his shoulder, Maze slipped into the next room. She sat on the edge of a table, crossing her legs to calm her throbbing thighs. Pressing the dial button, Maze tapped her foot as she awaited an answer.

“Hey, sexy,” Eve giggled on the other side, “did you get my pics?”

“Please tell me you’re in an empty room,” Maze covered her flush, despite nobody being there to witness.

“Why, of course. I’m not a _ scoundrel_, Mazie.”

From the other room, Short yelled, “_Hello_? What stupid ass leaves someone just tied up?”

Maze sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Bounty-hunting wasn’t so easy when she felt horny. 

“I didn’t lie when I said I’ll rip those clothes off.”

Eve chuckled. “We’ll find out. Love you.”

* * *

After a few frustratingly long hours later, they finally got home. And found out.

The door slammed shut, thanks to Maze’s impeccable force. A few picture frames shuddered, but she’d distracted herself in the challenge of kissing Eve like she’d never kissed before. Her hands cupped underneath Eve’s thighs, hoisting her against the wall with her legs looped around her waist.

Eve broke their kiss with an intoxicating moan as Maze ground against her. She’d forgotten about the risk of thin walls in the apartment block, focusing on how deep she could dig her fingers into Maze’s hair. 

“Missed me?” Eve purred, before Maze cut her off with a passionate kiss.

Maze broke away, breathing heavily as her eyes stared at her girlfriend’s lips. Hungry for more. “I had to wait for hours while you were sending me nudes _ on the job_.”

Eve bit her lip with a grin. “Just letting you know how much I missed you.”

Maze dived back into the kiss. She smoothed her hands up and down Eve’s legs, knowing exactly what sparked her fuse. Looping an arm around her waist, Maze guided them to the bedroom. Yet, not before tripping over several weapons she’d left out on the floor. They collapsed on the couch in a fit of heated laughter; their loins complained for more passion.

“We have many drawers, you know, specifically for _ this _ reason.” Eve murmured. She tilted her head back as Maze peppered kisses across her neck.

“Mmhm...we sure do,” Maze replied, “we also have a bed.” She unbuttoned the blouse Eve wore, trailing kisses down Eve’s chest towards her bra. Unclipping the clothing, Maze sighed as she began one of her favourite moments.

Eve glanced down, watching as her girlfriend’s lips caressing her breasts. Almost like a flower petal gliding against her skin. She closed her eyes, humming to herself. Then, she giggled as Maze spread her hands across her stomach.

“No...not there…” Eve laughed, entwining their fingers. “I thought you were gonna _ rip _ them off.”

“Nah...you can wear it again,” Maze smiled between kisses. She left a few pecks around her stomach, attracting a few giggles from Eve. Before she could think about unzipping her pants, Eve pushed her away. Maze’s smile faded, wondering what she’d done wrong, before Eve tugged on the hem of Maze’s shirt.

“It’s only fair that we’re _ both _naked,” Eve winked.

The smile returned, as well as the tingle in her thighs. As soon as her shirt was removed, Maze grasped Eve once again and carried her into their bedroom. They collapsed into bed in a flushed state. Maze attempted to regain her position, but Eve straddled her instead. She loved being on top of her girlfriend, but sometimes a little change never hurt.

But, no. Surely she wouldn’t succumb to _ that _ fact.

Eve lowered herself closer, her lips hovering above her girlfriend’s. She kissed Maze’s cheek, much longer than intended. But, she managed to catch Maze shiver at the touch.

She giggled, “What do you _ desire_, honeybun?”

Maze exhaled, “_You_.”

Eve’s hand crept closer to her thighs. She dipped underneath Maze’s clothing, feeling her hot skin. Maze fluttered her eyes shut, reaching a hand to coil around Eve’s wrist.

“Not until I’m done with you,” Eve smirked. Her hand caressed around her groin, fingers edging closer and closer.

_ Lucifer was right, _ Maze realised, as her toes curled, _ I’m a goddamn switch. _

Maze’s lips parted. She stared at Eve, who’d already found comfort in watching her girlfriend’s endearing reaction.

“You know I hate teasing,” Maze murmured, “if you wanna fuck me, then _ fuck _ me.”

She dismissed her command, continuing to stroke her. “I thought that was _ your _ job.”

“Yeah, well...if you keep doing _ that…_” Maze huffed. Her legs crossed as soon as Eve slid a hand between her legs. She tried to contain her pleasurable state; always focused on giving Eve the best orgasms that Adam or Lucifer never achieved.

But, she jerked as Eve’s fingers circled her clit. Maze grasped the bedsheet, her nails almost ripping the fabric. Eve smirked, lowering towards her stomach and kissing her skin. For some reason, Maze’s skin sent dozens of little butterflies loose inside her stomach. How soft and hot she felt, accompanied by the sudden rise and fall when she kissed the right spot. Especially as she went lower...and lower…

“Stop it,” Maze sighed, “you tease. That’s...that’s _ my _ job.”

“I feel like that’s your safe word...or sentence,” Eve smiled.

Eve tugged at her pants, catching her panties along with them. She kissed around her thighs, stifling a laugh as Maze kept glancing down and plopping back against the pillow. Her girlfriend would never hesitate - no bullshit during foreplay. But, still, Maze enjoyed how Eve focused on the amount of lipstick she could smear over her thighs.

As Eve caught her clit between her lips, Maze’s left hand found solace in almost shattering the headboard. Her nails on her right hand pierced the cushion. Eve slipped two fingers inside her, stroking with the same tempo as her moving tongue. She tasted sweet - perfection. Sometimes she wondered how in God’s name they hadn’t encountered a thousand years ago. But, now, watching as Maze aimed to split their mattress open, Eve appreciated how lucky she felt.

“_Fuck_, Eve…” Maze gasped. She mumbled something in Lilith, along the lines of _ I love you so fucking much_.

“Lilim?” Eve gasped, “My, my...maybe I _ am _ the better top.”

Maze laughed airily. “You won’t be saying that later.”

Eve gazed up at her with a cheeky smile. She returned above her girlfriend, who groaned in protest. “What’s the matter?” she grinned, hovering above her lips.

Maze reached up to kiss her, but she fell victim to Eve’s sinister teasing.

“Do it again.”

“Can’t let you get off that easy.”

That’s when Maze reached her tether. With a softer grip for her girlfriend, she grasped Eve’s waist and switched their positions. Eve laughed, though the arousal weakened her voice. She gazed half-lidded at Maze with a grin, running a hand through her hair and purring, “Patience is the best medicine.”

“Screw that,” Maze cupped Eve’s face and kissed her with fervour. “I need that fucking strap.”

After rummaging through the cupboards, shoving items away from her path, Maze found the strap. She’d mainly been the giver in this situation, although Eve had insisted she’d give the same - possibly more - pleasure as Maze offered her. In reality, it’d been obvious that Maze enjoyed fucking her - never before had she put her sexual partner before herself. Her pleasure derived from satisfying her girlfriend.

Whilst Maze secured and lubed the strap, Eve settled herself against their bed. She spread her legs for Maze to kneel between, wrapping them around her waist. They spare a single moment, gazing and kissing with gentle touches. Maze cupped her palms around Eve’s head, leaving a trail of pecks across her face.

“You good?” Maze murmured between kisses.

Eve nodded with a smile. “Always, with you.”

Maze licked her lips as the flesh eased into her. She focused on Eve, who watched Maze’s gentle movements. Her head fell onto the pillow as she breathed a content sigh - one that showered Maze in goosebumps. She filled her all the way, attracting a synchronised moan from the two. Eve tightened her legs, tugging Maze closer. She observed her girlfriend’s gaze, one she remembered that night in Lux. The look that only spoke three words: _ I love you_.

She soon kissed her nose and purred, “Are you gonna get to it?”

Nicknames made her nauseous - unless they slipped from Eve’s sweet voice. Instead, she grasped her waist and began rocking her hips, starting slow and steady. Each thrust lured a moan from Eve, who rested her forehead against Maze’s. All the demonic instincts screamed at her to go faster, harder, just like she’d fucked all those women and men ages ago. But, for Eve, her heart spoke louder. As her hips picked up the pace gradually, Maze found herself basking in the pleasure of Eve’s ecstasy.

The rhythm soon heightened - her hips smacked against Eve’s thighs. All signs of stability faded away as Eve sought leverage from the bedside cabinet. Her hand knocks over the lamp and a glass of water until she finds the rim. She tilts her head back as Maze peppered kisses across her neck, some leaving marks and others tickling her skin. The lube coated Eve’s thighs, increasing the sound of their hips smacking together.

“Ma-_ Maze _ ... _ right there _ …” Eve whimpered, as her girlfriend hit a sweet spot after raising her knees. “Oh, _ fuck _-!”

Eve buried her face within the dip of Maze’s shoulder, clenching her legs as she reached her peak. Her nails dug into Maze’s skin, who moaned at the burning sensation. She didn’t stop, however. One orgasm wasn’t enough. They kept moving; Eve rolled her hips in synchronisation. They bathed in the blissful state of their sounds and pleasure. Maze’s hand travelled down towards Eve’s ass, squeezing the flesh as the friction between the strap and her clit made her dizzy.

Soon, they recognised their peak. They overwhelmed each other with deep breaths, sharing a laugh despite their state. Maze removed the strap, tossing it to the side. Eve entwined their hands, tugging her towards the bed where they caught their breath.

Embracing her girlfriend, Maze collapsed with a deep exhale. Eve hummed in content, lowering her head against her stomach. Maze tangled her fingers within Eve’s hair - a habit she prospered after their first time together. Eve reached up and kissed her cheek. Maze shivered as she felt her warm face against hers.

“Shall we shower?” Eve suggested.

Maze smirked down at her. “Hmm...water and sex are a good mix.”

Eve laughed, slapping her arm gently. “Maze! To wash up, of course.”

Maze smiled as her girlfriend rose from the bed, stretching her limbs. She watched her long hair brush against her soft skin, a small feature that spread warmth through her chest. Exhaling, she followed Eve into the bathroom, meeting steamy water that coated the two of them.

Eve reached for the soap bottle, but Maze soon stopped her.

“You washing yourself?” Maze tilted her head.

Eve frowned. “That’s why we’re here, right?”

Maze smiled, licking the corner of her lips as she gazed down at Eve’s chest. That’s all she had to do for her to realise.

“If you wanted to play with my boobs, just go for it,” Eve winked, “you’re no stranger.”

No hesitation, Maze took the soap bottle, lathered her hands and began caressing Eve’s shoulders. She started with slow movements, gradually lowering her hands until they curled around her breasts. Eve latched onto her wrists, encouraging her to massage the right spots. Her head lulled back, allowing Maze to kiss at her neck.

Eve soon found herself embracing her, resting one hand on her waist and the other buried in her hair. Maze softened, relaxing her shoulders and hugging her close. Her eyes closed; her head rested against hers. 

Perfection. Nothing would have ruined the moment…

Besides multiple knocks on the front door.

Maze lifted her head, catching Eve’s glance as she also heard the noise.

“Did you hear that?” she asked.

Maze nodded, furrowing her brows. She grabbed a robe and crept out from the shower block. Her hand slipped from Eve’s, who kept hidden behind the door as Maze searched for her blades. She tip-toed towards the door, waited...until the banging noise continued. Throwing open the door, Maze thrust her blade at the woman she least expected to visit.

“Maze, for goodness sake!” Linda sighed, placing her hands on her hips. “You can’t just expect every person at your door to be a killer.”

Maze shrugged. “No point if you don’t.”

Eve appeared beside Maze eventually, cradling her arm. She beamed at Linda and waved. “Hey, Linda! How’s little Charlie?”

“Hello, Eve! He’s an _angel_ \- no pun intended,” Linda grinned back, “Amen got him to smile for the first time yesterday. You should’ve seen his face!”

Maze frowned. “I wasn’t his first smile?”

“Well, if you didn’t have your phone on silent,” Linda shrugged. She patted her shoulder with a sympathetic smile. “That’s why I came over here, just to check you weren’t dead...or you killed someone.”

Maze cocked her brow. “Can I not have sex with my girlfriend in peace?”

Eve gasped, covering her mouth. She flushed a little, although Maze awaited her answer. 

“_Maaaaze_,” she sang, “you can’t just say that.”

Linda pursed her lips. Torn between laughter and complete awkwardness. Instead, she cleared her throat and straightened her glasses. “Well, as long as you’re okay. Drop by tonight or tomorrow, we’ll do you some lunch.”

Maze smiled as Linda made her way down the hall. “Nice to see you, Linda.”

“Turn that phone off silent!” she called back.

Maze closed the door and sighed, leaning her back against the wood.

“Maybe I should just destroy my phone.”

“What about all the pictures I sent you?”

They laughed together. For the rest of the evening, they scrolled through Eve’s pictures. If Maze had promised she’d never send one, she’d be lying.  



End file.
